


Chance Champion

by XandersWorld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Caught?, Champion - Freeform, David Nolan is a Personal Instructor, Eavesdropping, Emma Swan is not Prince Charming/David Nolan or Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard's daughter, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Prince Charming | David Nolan Friendship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, F/F, F/M, Henry Mills & Kathryn Nolan Friendship, Henry Mills & Prince Charming | David Nolan Friendship, Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)-centric, Henry Mills Ships Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Karate, Kathryn Nolan and David Nolan are sister and brother, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Olympics, POV Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), POV Third Person, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Smut, Sportswoman, Teacher Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19598107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Emma Swan is a Karate Competitor for Team USA who then picks her for the Olympics’ held in Washington DC. Regina Mills is a widowed-single mother. Henry is the 15-year-old son who does Karate at the local club. He gets given two free tickets to attend the Karate Finale in DC. Emma is Henry’s favourite sports star and he wishes to meet her. 2 years ago he overhears Regina talking to Kathryn Nolan, her best friend about how much she likes Emma due to watching some re-runs of competitions Emma has attended and Henry hears more than he should. When Kathryn lets slip, several days before Regina and Henry are set to leave, to Henry that she knows Emma and Henry lets slip that he heard that phone call, the two scheme to get the pair together by setting them up on a ‘meet and greet the competitor’ at the Olympics without telling either Emma or Regina. A fan announces that Henry is Emma's son and that he is here today and also provides the press with a picture. How will Henry take the news and will he still want Emma and Regina to be together or will he be devastated that Emma was never his mother or that Regina lied to him for years?





	Chance Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for so long a summary, it was supposed to be longer but I cut it down due to the word limit.  
> BTW Kathryn and David are siblings, Emma is not PC or SW’s daughter, Robin is dead and Hook is the weird stalker.
> 
> Also first chapter will be a series of Flashbacks to set up the story and then chapter 2 will jump to the present.

**_Henry’s Birth – Boston_ **

Emma looked down at the newborn in her arms and smiled softly. She had told the doctor not to bring the boy to her but Dr. Whale had insisted, saying it may encourage her to keep him. She looked up at the window, where her parents and her older brother stood. Her father wasn’t even looking at her and just frowned. Her mother smiled sadly and Kion (her brother) just laughed and mimed punching the window. Emma felt a tear slip from her left eye as she passed the baby back to Dr. Whale, she couldn’t keep the child, as much as she wanted to, the prison was no place for a child. Her parents had refused to take him in and the father was the one who put her in this mess so he was a no so the only thing to do was to place him into foster care. Perhaps she would see him one day. Emma fell back against the pillow, unable to keep the tears from fully flowing as she mourned the loss of her first child and closing her eyes, she cried herself to sleep.

**_A couple of weeks later – Storybrooke_ **

Regina looked down at the newborn in her arms and smiled softly. She believed the boy had the exact pair of brown eyes like her father, Henry so she decided that her new son would be called just that. A warm hand was placed on the small of her back, she turns her head slightly to be met with forest green eyes.

‘How about, Henry… darling?’ She purred to her husband Robin.

‘It’s beautiful. He is beautiful. You are beautiful.’ He leaned in for a kiss which Regina accepted passionately. She was extremely lucky, she had the love of her wonderful life and now they had started their family, their happily ever after was just beginning.

**_11 years later – Boston_ **

Emma stared at the letter in front of her that she had just opened. She blinked twice, and then again, just to check that the words wouldn’t change but she had read it right. Emma Swan would be competing at the Olympics’ for Team USA in Karate Fighting. This is what she had trained for and the moment had finally come. She placed the letter down carefully before picking up her phone where she had dropped it after taking the mail off the kitchen counter. She dialed the number of her personal instructor, David Nolan.

‘Hey, Emma. Did you leave something here?’ David answered after one ring. Emma had recently just come home from the Gym where she and David trained.

‘No, no but the letter came.’ Emma put emphasis on the word so David would understand what she was getting at.

‘You seem excited so I’m guessing it was a yes?’ David guessed but felt confident he was right. Emma heard him conversing on his end which she thought he was talking to his wife Mary Margaret.

‘Yeah, it was. Is MM there?’ That was her nickname for David’s wife as her name was too damn long and even a couple of times called her Mom as they both saw her as another daughter and a big sister to Neal, their son. MM had always had a weak spot for broken people from broken homes.

‘Congratulations!’ David grinned. ‘…and no it’s my sister Kathryn, she’s here for a few days while her best…’ He trails off, there’s a small sniff, then a sob on the other end on the phone.

‘David?’ No answer but Emma can hear crying on the other end of the phone. ‘David?’

‘I’m sorry Emma but I have to go. Congrats again on getting into the team. I’ll explain tomorrow. Bye.’ David hangs up immediately.

**_11 years later – Storybrooke_ **

‘Henry, can you turn down that sound, please?’ Regina asked her 11-year-old son Henry again for the fourth time that evening. She was trying to prepare dinner before Robin got home from his extremely hard day at work, Regina had this whole relaxing evening planned and Henry just wasn’t helping. However before Henry could answer, there was a knock at the door. Straightaway, Regina knew it wasn’t Robin because he would walk right in and it couldn’t be Kathryn because she was visiting her brother in Boston, he was a personal trainer or something, she couldn’t care less because the wife was an absolute bitch and Regina hated her with every fiber of her being. Anyhow she wasn’t awaiting any other guests so she wiped her hands on a nearby tea towel and made her way to the door. What she wasn’t expecting were two male policemen at the door, when the door was fully opened, both men pulled off their hats and grimaced and somehow Regina knew what had happened. She stifled a scream which drew an unnoticed Henry to the door.

‘Are you Regina Hood?’ Regina nodded unable to speak.

‘We are sorry to inform you that at 19.02 this evening your husband Robin Hood passed away at the scene after a head-on car collision. Every person involved died.’ Henry made himself known at this point by gasping but Regina suddenly collapsed however before one of the Policemen could move forward, the ever level-headed Henry moved in front of Regina and said goodbye to the officers and then closed the door.

Then as quickly as the anguish had come, it faded and Regina was unsure as to why she loved the man wholeheartedly but she couldn’t shed another tear. Getting up and brushing away Henry’s help, she absentmindedly moved to where the phone was and dialed Kathryn Nolan, her best friend. Before she got a hello, she heard Kathryn’s Brother David talking on the other end about some sort of congratulations. She was about to say Hi to him when Kathryn’s voice broke through the noise.

‘Hello, Regina, earth to Regina?’ Kathryn loudly said down the phone. But before Regina said anything she let out a loud sob. ‘OMG Regina, what happened?’ Regina quickly relayed what had happened before she descended into tears. Finally, she thought, this is how I’m supposed to mourn although her mother’s disapproving face flashed through her mind before she let herself succumb to the tears.

**1 year later – Storybrooke**

‘Come on Henry, you are going to be late.’ Regina shouted up the stairs to try and convince her 12-year-old to get down the stairs quicker. A face appeared at the top of the stairs.

‘Alright Mom, I’m here!’ Henry said whilst running down the stairs, his karate bag slung over his shoulder.

The mother and son walked out the door and got into Regina’s car.

When they were nearing the town hall, Regina briefly looked at Henry. ‘Are you excited about the tournament and grading?’ She said as she indicated to turn into the Town Hall carpark.

‘Yeah but actually a little nervous as well, I am only an orange belt.’ Henry fiddled with his fingers in his lap. Regina pulled into a space and switched off the car before turning to look at Henry, stroking a hand down the left side of his face.

‘You’ll be fine darling. Just remember how you felt when you graded up from a white belt. Now, can you manage a smile for me, my prince?’ Regina smiled encouragingly and Henry was able to smile back feeling a lot better. He opened the car door and Regina called ‘Good luck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you liked it.  
> Chapter 2 is being written and will be uploaded soon!


End file.
